


Incentive

by sunaddicted



Series: 007 Games Fics 2k17 [17]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Aromantic Eve, Bisexual Q, Dirty Talk, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: “Now you’re the one getting distracted”  Eve hummed, slipping her fingers in Q’s curls to gently card through them, mindful of the knots that surely had appeared as if by magic overnight.“My attention span is notoriously short when my mind wanders towards sweets”





	Incentive

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fill for Prompt 47 of the Anonymous Prompt Exchange

_Incentive_

_______****_ ****__**__** ________ Eve wasn’t a fan of early mornings but there were many things that could make them considerably better and make her leave the house with a little spring in her step, instead of being shrouded in a heavy cloud of sleepiness and irritability. Breakfast in bed, freshly brewed tea, a luxuriously warm shower with her latest purchase from Lush foamed all over her skin, lazy cuddles - they all made it on the list of things that improved her mornings and in quite high positions too.

But nothing beat waking up to the sensual feeling of Q’s lips slowly working their way down her body with worshipping kisses and almost shy kitten licks.Knowing where exactly Q intended to end up to, it just made arousal slowly simmer in eve’s veins and, rather eagerly, she shifted her legs a little, letting them fall open on the mattress.

“Good morning, Moneypants” Q murmured against her skin, thumb brushing a swirling caress on her hipbone.

Eve loved that too: the way the man’s voice seemed to be deeper and scratchier after a night of silence. And the nickname, Q always used it, sweet and affectionate; they weren’t exactly an item - Eve wasn’t interested in romantic relationships, she didn’t feel the need to tie herself to another and Q understood her completely, never forced on her something she would never want: they were friends who often enough had no-strings-attached sex, comfortable with each other’s bodies and trusting one another to handle even the roughest nights.

Q nipped at the skin just below her navel and Eve playfully swatted his hair as she slowly peeled her eyes open “What?”

“You were distracted” Q grinned, nipping her again “You know how much of an attention whore I am” he added before apologetically dragging his tongue over the spot he had bitten, almost rolling the taste of her light sweat in his mouth as if it was a hard-boiled sweet.

“Now you’re the one getting distracted”  Eve hummed, slipping her fingers in Q’s curls to gently card through them, mindful of the knots that surely had appeared as if by magic overnight.

“My attention span is notoriously short when my mind wanders towards sweets”

“Dare I ask?” Eve inquired, trimmed nails lightly scratching at the other’s scalp while trying to ignore the goosebumps that Q was raising on her skin just rubbing his stubbled cheek against her sensitive belly; it made her lower muscles twitch in need, wetness slowly seeping between her outer labia. She couldn’t wait for Q to finally get between her thighs and make an excellent use of that wicked tongue of his - though, Eve also knew that if she urged him on, Q would gleefully punish her and make them to work as he took his sweet time to finally bring her to orgasm “I can give you a taste of something sweet” she couldn’t help hinting.

The swat on her thigh was completely expected.

“You agents and your cheesy pickup lines” Q scolded fondly but, after a glance to the clock on the bedside table, he moved his head lower and breathed her in while maneuvering Eve’s legs in his preferred position.

“I’m not an agent anymore” Eve pointed out, throat becoming as dry as sandpaper as she watched Q’s nose brush against the smooth skin of her shaved mound - really, it was ridiculous how badly the other could mess up any coherent thought just with the promise of his tongue eating her out.

“A domesticated cat still is a predator”

“Can we skip the philosophy lesson?” Eve asked a bit desperately “Aren't you hard?”

Q arched an eyebrow, pink lips bowed upwards in a teasing grin “Of course I am but, unlike someone, I firmly believe that the wait makes the pleasure double”

“Well, this certain someone you know would really appreciate it, if you could get on with it” Eve sniped, tilting her hips up as much as Q's strong hands allowed her “Please” 

“If you ask so nicely, Miss Moneypenny” 

Eve knew she'd hate Q for saying her name in such a filthy way later, sure that the cheeky Quartermaster wouldn't hesitate murmuring it during a meeting in those posh tones of his - but only later; she couldn't be bothered thinking about it when Q's tongue had delved right between her outer labia and wickedly curled up to brush against her clit after licking up all her natural slick.  Eve threw a forearm to rest across her face as she let out a small and encouraging moan; she'd never been particularly vocal, but Q appreciated having some sort of feedback and - given the results - Eve was quite open to provide it.  

Another lick, deeper but still slow enough that Eve thought she could feel the dragging of Q's tastebuds against her moist foods.  

It was maddening and so, so good. 

“You taste delicious, my dear” Q murmured,  teeth lightly nibbling on tender flesh tumescent with blood “A real treat” 

Eve felt her inner muscles squeeze and her toes instinctively curled when more wetness beaded out of her entrance. 

“Oh one of those days, isn't it?” Q teased darkly, a fingertip swirling between her folds to gather the moisture - Eve didn't need to watch to know that Q had stuck his finger in his mouth and was obscenely sucking on it: she could hear the indecent noises he was making as clearly as the pulse of her own heart in her temples “I love it when you can't make it through the day without soaking your panties”

Eve squirmed - God, but Q could give the best Double-Ohs a run for their money when it came to dirty talk “Please”

Q carefully sucked her clit in his mouth, tongue circling around the swollen nub as he increased the suction until it was almost deliciously painful - only to release it with a pop just when Eve could feel her inner thighs tremble “You beg so prettily, but I'm afraid you'll need to be a little more specific”

“Q” Eve panted, digits pressing down his scalp in an encouraging massage “I'm going to put all the paperwork on your desk” she threatened. 

“That's unfortunate: I will be too busy filling it in to come by and fuck this needy hole” Q teased, tongue dipping in and swirling inside her. 

“Oh no, I was joking”

“Thought so” Q hummed, fingers opening her up to make it easier for him to sloppily lap at her “So, are you going to use your pretty words for me?”

Eve didn't want to admit that, while hearing her lover talk dirty to her was quite a turn on, she was pretty shy about doing the same - not that she needed to tell Q so: judging from the sheer satisfaction he got out of making her spew filthy words, he was well aware about how much it embarrassed her.  

The devious little shit.  

Eve nervously licked her lips, looking down at Q for the first time since he had started playing with her “You're so smug”

The grin he gave her was a perfect mix of absolutely irritating and unbelievably sexy “I'm already tasting victory - literally”

“That was bad, Q” Eve chuckled, caressing the other's thick curls before grabbing a handful and guiding his face closer to her pulsating sex once again - just feeling his breath puffing against the heated flesh was enough to bring her closer to the edge “Please Q, will you eat me out?”

“Was it so hard to ask properly, my beautiful?” Q said teasingly but before Eve could retort, he buried his face between her thighs and eagerly started to lick her folds; unlike many other men he knew, who usually ate their partners out only in the hope that they would get the same favour back, Q genuinely enjoyed performing oral sex - either on men or women, it didn't matter: he simply found the act satisfying in itself.  

He grinned when Eve’s grip on his hair tightened and her whole body trembled under the languorous lashes of his tongue; it made him feel powerful, knowing that he could reduce to a moaning mess someone as strong and independent as Eve.  

When Q felt her inner muscles clamp down more frequently, aided by Eve’s natural wetness and his own saliva, he slipped two fingers inside her and crooked them upwards, insistently rubbing at a sensitive spot. 

“We don't have time” Eve whispered urgently amidst panting breaths, hips pushing up to ride Q’s fingers and tongue almost out of their own volition.  

“Then you'll have to be good for me and focus, Moneypants” he encouraged, thrusting his fingers inside her at a higher speed “I know you can do it”

She didn't think she could do what Q was asking of her; Eve felt far too riled up and anxious about being late - she wouldn't manage to squirt for Q even if he kept playing with her “Q, I really can't”

“Focus on me and stop looking at the clock” Q encouraged, kissing her inner thigh in a soothing manner, his free hand caressing up her side until he cupped one of Eve’s firm breasts in his palm, gently kneading it.  

“We're going to be late” she complained even as she arched up, body trapped between Q’s fingers like a butterfly pinned on a square of cloth for a collectionist viewing pleasure “We can't be late” she reiterated, feeling like she was babbling rather incoherently. 

“Trust me, Evie” Q murmured “You just need to trust me”

Trust.  It wasn't that easy in their line of work but Eve did trust Q with all of her being - just like many others in MI6 did; with his no-bullshit politic and sometimes unsettling honesty, even the Double-Ohs found in the young Quartermaster a safe haven. 

So Eve took a deep breath and closed her eyes, letting her other senses sharpen; once again, she became painfully aware of the slow dragging of Q’s tongue and fingers, her lower belly melting with the pleasure he was giving her.  

Q knew the precise moment when Eve completely let go of any blocks she had and he pushed his fingers down harder, greedy for his reward. He wasn't surprised when Eve squirted all over his face without alerting him; in the last few years of their friendship, he'd learnt to read her body quite well “Perfect” he praised, fingering her throughout her orgasm.  

When she became oversensitive, Eve let out a small noise of discomfort “It was amazing” she admitted “As always”

Q smiled like the cat that had just gotten the canary, licking his fingers still dripping with her juices “Thank you”

“Let me take care of you” she murmured, patting on the mattress next to her as she curled up “I want to make you come”

Q crawled up, stopping briefly to drop an affectionate kiss on her lips “I won't last long”

“I know, you like eating me out” Eve smiled, closing her hand around Q’s cock; it was long and slim and, when it was inside her, it hit all the right spots that made her scream in pleasure. It was a matter of a couple of strokes before Q came and Eve kissed him sweetly “Share the shower with me”

  
Q nodded, caressing her cheek “Sure. Or we'll be late” he added with a playful wink, eyes twinkling with mischief “M will never let us live it down if we're the last ones to get at the meeting” 


End file.
